Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by airyckah
Summary: Takes place during the sixth year... has HBP spoilers... What was really going on with Hermione during the sixth year? The secrets she never told... HS


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling beholds that pleasure. I write this purely for the fun of it.

LOVERS IN A DANGEROUS TIME

September, 6th year

Hermione looked off of the Astronomy tower. Tears were drying on her cheeks, and new tears rolled down new paths. Red blotches formed on her cheeks and her throat hurt, both from crying. In her hands she held a piece of paper with elegant handwriting scrolled over it. She looked down on it, her breathes shallow and shaking.

They were dead. Her parents were dead. And she was alone.

Sure, she had Harry and Ron, but something held her back from telling them. She knew she could if she wanted to, but something held her back from it. Everything would, once again, change if she told them.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope the letter had come in. With a sigh, she tossed it over the edge and watched it float slowly to the ground. But long before it came even near the grass far, far down, a deep, silky voice reached her ears.

'Miss Granger.' Hermione spun around sharply, grabbing the railing with her free hand and jamming the letter into her pocket with the other. Snape stood by the door, arms crossed over his black robes and his eyes catching the movement of the letter into the pocket. 'You do realize that it is after hours, do you not?' Hermione nodded, mouth open. 'Then what, pray tell, are you doing here?'

At first Hermione did not respond, then, quite rudely, she crossed her arms and with a frown asked, 'What are YOU doing, Snape?' Snape was hit with the shock that Hermione Granger of all people would respond like that to a professor, then he opened his mouth to speak.

'That is no business of yours, Miss Granger. 15 points for your lack of reverence.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh don't give me that reverence shit, SEVERUS. I'm over it.'

'Accio paper.' Hermione's arms went up, and when the letter left her pocket, she scrambled to try and snatch it from the air with no luck. 'So what were you so keen on hiding?' He caught the paper between two fingers and kept his gaze locked with Hermione's as he opened the paper and turned it so it faced him. He noticed the tears building up in her eyes as he lowered his dark eyes to it. Suddenly, after finishing it, he regretted it. Hermione went to try and run out the door, but Snape siezed her just in time and threw her back, holding her wrist tight.

'Please... sir... let me go... ' Snape held up the letter.

'Who sent this to you?' he asked not roughly or forcefully, but even less soflty, and tightening his grip on her small wrist.

'My grandmother,' she responed through tears. Snape let her wrist go and pushed her away, blocking off the door. 'Why won't you let me leave?' she asked, falling to her knees. Snape sighed and walked over to the crumpled, sobbing form and knelt down beside her.

'Because, girl, I know that you haven't told those two boys... and I would like to know why.'

'Oh I don't know!' she snapped, looking up. 'I just... there's something stopping me. I don't know why I don't.' She looked back down. 'Please, Professor, don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know until THEY know... but it's too late for you... ' She looked up again. 'Why are you here?'

She was a mess. Her brown hair fell down in a messy mass, and even now, it its messy state, looked better than it had six years before. Her eyes were bloodshot, and even through the pain that was in her eyes there was a beauty in the chocolate brown that Severus Snape couldn't deny being there. Her usually pale skin was blotched and streaked from the tears, and her black robes fell around her in a mess. Severus reached out to her, brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and then set his hand on her cheek, wipping away her tears with his thumb.

'I'm here because I've fallen in love with you.' He closed his eyes and looked away cursing himself. :Idiot: his conciousness screamed::You just told her you loved her: But just before he was about to pull away and run, a cold hand fell onto his own cheek, forcing him to turn his head.

'Open your eyes,' came Hermione's small voice. Severus did. A small smile played on Hermione's lips, looking out of place. 'Don't feel bad.' Severus put his other hand on her other cheek and pressed his lips against hers. He felt Hermione tense beneath him, and for a moment thought he had made a huge mistake, but right as he was about to pull away, her arms reached around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as he bit down gently on her lip. 'I think I'm in love with you, too,' she whispered back when they finally pulled apart. Their forheads were pressed together, and Severus sighed.

'Hermione... ' Hermione pulled away and looked at him. After a moment she reached and grabbed his hand.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'It's just... you've never called me by my real name before... '

Severus nodded. 'Better get used to it,' he said with a slight smile.

¥¥¥

October

Things progressed. It was a month since that night, and Hermione had changed in the meantime. Nothing that anybody noticed. She became better at lying, more of an actress, and because of it everyone thought that she was the same old completely innocent Hermione Granger. Which was a bunch of chicken shit. She felt a rush in her relationship with Severus; the lying, decieving, and sneaking around gave her an adrenaline drive that she had never experienced before. She found herself addicted to the... secrecy of it all.

'Hermione... ' Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from where Severus was, his legs stretched out across the couch and laid across Hermione's. 'It's almost eleven o'clock. You should be heading up.'

Hermione set her book down on the end table, but didn't move from where she sat for a minute. Then she slowly crawled over Severus's legs, across the couch, and rested her head gently on his chest, still looking him in the eyes. 'Come on, Severus. It's been a month. We've been together a whole fucking month. It's a Saturday night. No one is going to miss me... let me stay the night with you.' Severus siezed her wrists and lifted her up a little, looking her over closely, leaning close to her face. His hot breathe stung her face, and his grip hurt her wrists.

'Trust me, Hermione. If you stay tonight, you will find no rest, and very well may regret it.'

'YOU trust ME, Severus. I know what I'll regret, and what I won't.' Severus crushed his lips into hers. He held her wrists tight with one hand and pulled her closer with the other, pressing hard on her back. 'Make love to me, Severus Snape,' she whispered into the kiss. With a growl Severus lifted her up and carried her across the room to his bed, and dropped her into the green satin sheets.

¥¥¥

Hours later, Hermione lay on her back under the dark sheets, her legs tangled with Severus's, tracing invisable lines through the beads of sweat on his back. Severus lay on his stomach half on her, half off, only the bottom half of his naked form covered as he stroked Hermione's hair. Meeting her eyes and grinning a little, he sighed.

'See? I don't regret it,' she whispered, smiling. Severus closed his eyes.

'Good.' He flinched a little, and Hermione looked down to his left arm, where the Dark Mark glowed a little, becoming slightly clearer. 'I have to go,' he whispered, leaning down for a final kiss. As he dressed he said, 'Wait here. I'll be back by morning.' Hermione nodded. 'I love you,' he whispered, just before stepping into the fireplace.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She waited for three hours, lying awake, before Severus returned. He came in, looked at her, and plopped down into a chair facing the bed. Hermione crawled out of the bed, dragging the sheets with her holding them tight around her, and tip-toed across the cement floor to where he was sitting and sat on his lap.

'What's the matter?' she asked, putting two fingers on his chin and forcing him to face her. He looked at her, and for a moment Hermione could sense fear, but he quickly looked away. 'You can tell me anything, Severus.'

'I can't tell you this.'

'Yes, you can.'

'It's... oh, gods. I need to tell you the truth. Hermione, I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I understand if after I tell you this, you tell Harry, or Ron, or Dumbledore, even. Hermione, Dumbledore thinks that I am working for him. He thinks that Voldemort only THINKS that I am working with him. But the truth is, I'm working with Voldemort. I always have been.' Hermione stared at him for a moment, taking in what he had just told her. Her heart was beating fast, and she slid off of him, taking a step away. Severus looked away, his black hair falling into his eyes as he bowed his head. 'You can leave, if you want.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I don't want to leave. I don't care who else you lied to. I just... I can't believe you didn't tell ME earlier.' She stepped back to him, dropping to her knees in front of him. 'I love you, Severus. And I can't get mad at you for lying; that's what I've been doing to Harry and Ron everyday for a month now. I can't get mad at you for lying to me just as much, because I am Harry's best friend. If it had been a month ago you had told me this, I probably would have told them. But it's not a month ago. It's now. And now, right now, Severus, I love you too much to be mad at you. I love you too much to walk out that door and leave you. All I can say right now is I love you. Kiss me. Love me. Make love to me again, Severus. Because now I cannot live without you.' Severus stared at her for a moment.

Then, leaning forward, he whispered, 'Hermione, you don't have to ask me twice.' And he came down on her lips.

¥¥¥

December

By the time Christmas had rolled around, Hermione had found herself able to spend more time with Severus and still not let Harry and Ron become suspicious. But then Severus asked her something that could possibly have risked everything.

'Come spend Christmas at my house.' Hermione whipped her head around and looked at Severus. He stood behind her, about twenty feet away. He had asked her in the middle of the empty hallway, on their way down to his chambers. Anyone could have over heard! 'Please, Hermione.'

Hermione stared at him. Then she answered, 'You know I want to. But I don't want anyone to be too suspicious.'

'Then come spend a couple nights with me, and come back for Christmas Eve.' He took a couple long strides towards her. They were steps away from his bedroom, and yet he chose to continue the discussion there. 'Please say yes, Hermione.'

Laughing, Hermione answered. 'Fine! Now let's get inside before someone comes around wondering what the hell we're doing here!' Severus smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her into the bedroom with him.

¥¥¥

When the Christmas break started, Hermione left Hogwarts with Severus to his home for the first few days. The house was a two story house in the Muggle town on the street Spinner's End, which was also the name of the house in which he lived. The house was an old house; with black shutters that contrasted against the white of the rest of the house. Curtains were closed in all of the visible windows, and when Severus led Hermione inside she found the dull pale green furniture resting cosily in the living room. A fireplace was in the corner, and Severus pointed his wand upon entering, causing a spark and a low fire to start. Straight ahead was the stairs leading to the second floor, and to the right the kitchen. Severus led Hermione up the stairs and into a long hallway filled with doors.

'So,' said Hermione, 'Do I get to share a room with you?' With a smile Severus opened a certain door, third to the left, and led Hermione in. It was a bedroom with a high ceiling, the walls all teal, with a four poster bed against one wall, the curtains around it pulled open. A handsome armchair was in front of a fireplace, which was surrounded by a book shelf that was built into the wall, completely full of books from the roof to the floor. Hermione gaped.

'That's my book collection,' Severus said pointedly.

'I can see.' She turned and, looking right into Severus's eyes, walked backwards to the bed. Severus eased towards her, and she grabbed the posts of the bed as Severus set his hands on her hips. He kissed her gently, and slowly leaned forward, pushing her back onto the bed. Hermione moaned softly, and Severus let out a deep rumble from deeper in his throat.

:Knock knock knock:

There was a bang on the door downstairs. 'Stay here,' whispered Severus, crawling off of her and the bed and heading to the door. Hermione heard him going down the stairs, and then the creak of the front door as he opened it. 'Um... ALBUS... what are you doing here?'

Hermione's eyes widened at the emphasses on Albus.

'There was that book, Severus, that I believe you said I could borrow. I was hoping to get it for over the break. I hope you don't mind my stopping by... I also hope that I didn't interrupt anything.' Hermione jumped up from the bed, searching the room for somewhere to hide. Her eyes fell on the closet.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she crept across the room and slowly opened the door, sliding inside. She closed the door, leaving it open just a crack, just in time. Severus entered, closely followed by Dumbledore. After a few moments, they finally left. Hermione exited the closet, giggling a little as she laid down on the bed. When Severus returned ten minute later, she grinned as he crossed the room swiftly and captured her lips in a kiss, whispering.

'That was so fucking close.'

'Mmhmm,' agreed Hermione, kissing him. But Severus pulled away, and looked at her.

'It's kind of exciting, isn't it?' Hermione nodded. 'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Would you marry me?' Hermione stared at him. 'Hermione, I love you. And I love the danger of loving you. Let's take it to the ultimate; marry me. No one but us would know; it would be the ultimate thrill. Please.'

'Yes.'

Severus looked at her. He hadn't actually expected her to say yes.

'Gods yes, Severus! I love you, and I want to spend every waking day I have with you! Even if it means lying to my best friends and marrying you behind their backs.' With a smile, Severus stood up from the bed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him.

'Come on, let's go right now. I know a Muggle who would do it; and if we do it the Muggle way, there wouldn't be any magical documents, and less of a chance of getting caught. He'd do it right now, if we asked him.' With a smile of her own, the biggest she'd had in a long time, she followed him down the stairs and out the door.

¥¥¥

'You may now kiss the bride.' Hermione hadn't heard these words. She stared straight ahead, eyebrows raised, mouth open, and head cocked to the side just a little. She had just gotten married. To her professor. To a Death Eater.

'Hermione?' Hermione turned to Severus.

'Oh! Sorry... ' He caught her in a brief kiss, and after thanking the man, Donovan, they left the small Muggle church. She was Hermione Snape. Hermione Jane Snape. Mrs Hermione Snape. Mrs Snape. She was seventeen, and she was a Mrs! They were approaching Severus's house, and just before they entered, Severus stopped her.

'There's a way we're supposed to do this,' he said, gesturing towards the door. Before Hermione could respond, he swept her off of her feet and opened the door to the house, carrying her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, and giggled when he tripped on the door mat. 'That's not so funny... I could have dropped you.'

'But you didn't.' He carried her up the stairs and into his room, where he set her on the bed and gently lowered himself onto her.

'Well, Mrs Snape - '

'Mmm... say that again... ' whispered Hermione, closing her eyes.

'Mrs Snape.'

'Oh, it sounds wonderful... '

'It does.' He kissed her. Gently, at first, then a bit deeper and more passionatly. He slowly moved his kisses down, along her jaw and to her neck, nibbling gently on hollow of her neck. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Don't do that, Love,' Severus whispered, causing Hermione looked down and frown, 'Because I know you don't want me stuck in this cloak.' With a grin and a sigh Hermione unlatched her legs, and moved her hands inbetween them to the front of his cloak. Slowly, she unbuttoned it and the shirt underneath, sliding them off of his shoulders and to the floor simultaneously. Severus grinned as he raised his head to kiss her lips again, undoing her own shirt. Hermione shivered as he ran his hands down her side, barely touching her.

:Knock knock knock:

'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'

'Snape!' An angry drawl rolled up the stairs and into the bedroom. Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Fuck!' said Severus, rolling off of the bed and grabbing his cloak. Hermione slipped on her shirt, just as the door burst open. Hermione gasped and dropped to the floor, hiding behind the bed.

'Don't bother to hide on account of my presence, Miss Granger. Or would you prefer Mrs Snape?' Bellatrix said, leaning against the doorframe. She wore an amused smirk as she caught Hermione's glare.

'You know?' asked Severus, whipping his head in that direction.

'Yes, yes I know. And I daresay that the Dark Lord also knows.' She looked Hermione over, though she was still talking to Severus. 'And though I origonally thought that he'd be angry at you, he seems quite pleased. Probably thinks she'll be a second spy or something.' She stepped into the room, pushing off of the frame.

'I will not let my wife get pulled into this.'

'You have no choice and you know it, Snape. The Dark Lord will get what he wants.'

¥¥¥

Which was true. The Dark Lord did always get what he wanted. And by the end of the year, he had Hermione Snape in his grasps. Even today, Hermione can still feel the unrelenquishing scorch as the dark mark was burned into her skin. Of course, nobody knew about her until it was long past too late.

¥¥¥

June

Hermione ran down the hall with Ginny. The curses were flying in their directions; and it had nothing to do with the potion Harry had given them that they weren't being hit. Everyone was purposely missing Hermione; for everyone knew about her.

'Professor Snape!' Ginny screamed, running towards his office. Hermione followed. 'Sir, Death Eaters... They're everywhere!' Severus stepped out of the office and met Hermione's eyes.

'Go get Professor Flitwick, Ginny,' gasped Hermione, hunching over in search of breath. Ginny took off, leaving Hermione with Severus. With a smile playing on her lips, she walked over to him and pushed him back into his office.

His lips came down on hers, and she kissed him once, long and hard, but pulled away.

'You don't have alot of time. You go do what you were meant to. Come to my grandmother's house sometime this summer and get me... ' She kissed him once more and pushed him in the direction of the door with a smile.

¥¥¥

Hermione was half asleep, at home at last from Hogwarts when he came. She was nestled in her bed, covers and blankets piled high, and she was awoken with a crash. The room was dark; and she couldn't see him at first with contrast to the shadowing walls and his black cloak. He stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione recoiled, not recognizing him at first.

'Hush... it's me, Love.' Hermione eased and in a moment he had her pinned to the bed, his warm lips against hers. 'It's been to long, Hermione.' Hermione nodded in agreement, struggling under him. He held her wrists tight, pinning them apove her head, his black hair tickling her face. 'Not now though,' he whispered into her ear, catching it between his teeth as she struggled more beneath him, trying to feel him. 'We must leave now.'

Hermione nodded. She pushed him off of her and moved across the room, pulling a letter out of a drawer. On the envelope it was labeled "Harry Potter". She gave it to a sickly looking owl and it flew away.

¥¥¥

Harry got the letter and opened it slowly. He recognized Hermione's handwriting and was glad to see it.

Dear Harry,

In our fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament, I asked you something. I asked you, "It's all going to change now, isn't it?" I regret to tell you this, even though really I guess I don't.

More than everything changed. I changed. I am not longer the Hermione Jane Granger you remember from our younger years. I am not longer the innocent bookworm; and I have not been that innocent bookworm for some time now. I have lied to you Harry, and I know that you might never forgive me, and yet it is forgiveness that I ask for in this letter.

You see, our friendship, and my our I mean the three of us, you, me, and Ron, it was - is - an amazing thing. It is the type of friendship that will live forever. And in some ways, it will always be Hermione the bookworm, Ronald the youngest Weasley boy, and Harry the boy-who-lived, but there is also a part that is about to break in that friendship. And that part is me.

And it is not about to break; it broke a year ago, when I first started to lie to you both.

Again I am sorry, and again I ask for the forgiveness that I know I will not be likely to recieve.

Yours Eternily,  
Hermione Jane Snape

A little part of Harry broke when he read that.

¥¥¥

A/N: Well there we go. Review, Please!  
airyckah 


End file.
